For You I Will
by bffimagine
Summary: Songfic. I think this is some of my better work. Done to the song, 'For You I Will' by Monica.


Bffimagine: Heya. DragonBlade: (Your text here) Kai: I don't want to know about this, do I?  
  
//song lyrics//  
  
"Dialogue"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
(Notes) (Will be deleted in final copy)  
  
(A/N: Author's Notes)  
  
(In case you're wondering Maria, this is the fic we'll be writing together. Go ahead and make as many changes as you like, then send it back to me. I'll put some other stuff into it, and then I'll send it back to you. We'll keep doing this until the chapter is done. Got the plan? Should this be a song fic? I put in lyrics anyway. I think this might turn out to be a one- shot)  
  
For You I Will  
  
Rei whimpered as he watched Kai crash into the wall, blood petering out of the multiple stab wounds he had across his chest, arms, legs, and torso. Kai's battered body slammed against the wall with more force than Rei thought possible, and then the other blader's body slid to the ground slowly, leaving a trail of crimson in its wake.  
  
"Why do you even bother doing this Boris? I won't give up. Rei will be freed from this hell hole, even if it costs me my life." Kai muttered weakly, yet confidently. He turned his head slightly, despite the agonizing pain. "I'll never let you down. I'll always be here for you."  
  
// When you're feeling lost in the night,//  
  
Kai slowly got to his feet, wincing as the sick noise of bones being crushed echoed off the stone walls. He walked up to Rei's bars and picked the lock as quickly as possible with the dagger Boris had handed him to duel with.  
  
Boris smiled evilly and lunged forward, sinking the dagger several times more into Kai's weakened body. Kai gritted his teeth, careful to make sure no sound escaped his blood-coated lips. Yet still, Kai continued to pick the lock holding Rei's wrists and ankles.  
  
//When you feel your world's just too tight,//  
  
Mouth still twisted in a sinister grin, Boris dug the dagger into Kai again and again, slashing through the flesh once in a while, twisting it inside the flesh now and then. He relished the sight of the blood running from Kai's cut veins.  
  
Kai paid no heed to the pain, and simply continued to pick the locks. Finally, Rei's ankles and wrists were free. Rei nodded his thanks through the countless tears he'd shed, only to cry out when Boris took the initiative to slash forward and slit both Kai's wrists, both cuts severing more than seven veins. With deep gashes and wounds covering every centimeter of his body, blood smearing every inch of his skin, Kai still didn't give way to pain. He turned to face Boris.  
  
//Call on me I will be waiting,//  
  
Like a vicious animal set out of a cage, Kai leaned forward and darted at Boris. His speed was immeasurable, and with grace he was able to break both Boris' legs and both of his arms, with more power than a herd of 100, 000, 000 speeding horses.  
  
Smirking with triumph, satisfied he had defeated Boris without killing him, he collapsed onto Rei, sending blood spattering across Rei's face and clothes.  
  
"I was always there for you Rei."  
  
//Count on me I will be there. Anytime the times get to tough,//  
  
"I know you were Kai. I love you. Just don't leave me. I don't want you to die in BIOVOLT headquarters. Please, don't leave me. You've done your best, just don't leave me. You don't deserve to die. It was my best that wasn't enough." Silent tears slid smoothly across Rei's cheeks.  
  
//Anytime your best ain't enough,//  
  
Kai smiled slightly. He lifted his hands weakly, sending the trails of blood from his wrist in a different direction. He tenderly wiped away the tears from Rei's amber-gold eyes.  
  
//I'll be the one to make it better.//  
  
Rei took one of Kai's hands in his, more tears flooding his eyes when he felt the blood.  
  
"I'm sorry Kai. You're dying because of me."  
  
"I kept a promise. I told you I would protect you."  
  
//I'll be there to protect you, See you through, I'll be there and there is nothing, I won't do.  
  
I will cross the ocean for you, I will go and bring you the moon, I will be your hero, your strength, Anything you need. I will be the sun in your sky, I will light your way for all time, I promise you, For you will.//  
  
Rei smiled slightly. "You were always so strong, and so—beautiful. You still are."  
  
//I will shield your heart from the rain, I won't let no harm come your way, Oh, these arms will be your shelter, Know these arms won't let you down.  
  
If there is a mountain to move, I will move that mountain for you, I'm here for you, I'm here forever.  
  
I will be your fortress, Tall and strong,//  
  
Kai smiled as well, not noticing that his blood was puddling around him. "I promised I would stand with you forever. Now I'll be your Guardian Angel."  
  
//I'll keep you safe, I'll stand beside you, All night long.//  
  
"Why sis you sacrifice everything for me? Your pride, your dignity, your—life?"  
  
"I'd do anything for you Rei."  
  
// I will cross the ocean for you, I will go and bring you the moon, I will be your hero, your strength, Anything you need. I will be the sun in your sky, I will light your way for all time, I promise you, For you will.//  
  
"Kai, you never said you'd die for me."  
  
"I love you, did I have to say that I would?"  
  
//For you I will, Lay my life on the line, For you I will follow, For you I will die.//  
  
"I always loved you Rei. I never told you until now, and now it's too late. I love you, and now I'll die for you. I'd never lie. I love you."  
  
"I love you too Kai. Don't leave me though. I don't want to be alone."  
  
"You won't be. I'm your Guardian Angel."  
  
//With everything, With all my soul, I'll give my word I'll give it all, Put you're faith in me, And I can do anything.  
  
I will cross the ocean for you, I will go and bring you the moon, I will be your hero, your strength, Anything you need. I will be the sun in your sky, I will light your way for all time, I promise you, For you will. I will, I will, I will.  
  
I will cross the ocean for you, I will go and bring you the moon, I will be your hero, your strength, Anything you need. I will be the sun in your sky, I will light your way for all time, I promise you, For you will.//  
  
"Remember I love you. Remember that because I love you, I'd do anything for you. I promise you. And for you I will."  
  
//I promise you, For you I will.//  
  
Bffimagine: Sappy ending! Kai: I can't believe I'm their friend. DragonBlade: (Your text here) 


End file.
